


Catastrophe

by inuyaship



Series: quiet as a cat, sneaky as a spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), self shipping - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peter being a chaotic bi, Peter: :eyes:, TGUS WAS FUN TO WRITE, fsdhfkdjfjkdshfkdsfkjfjksdfkjsd, i mean i would stop patrolling to watch this new criminal steal something undetected, this takes place after the events of Homecoming!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyaship/pseuds/inuyaship
Summary: A new criminal took himself to the streets. And Spider-Man was just fortunate enough to almost catch him.
Relationships: Leo Takahashi/Peter Parker, OC/Peter Parker
Series: quiet as a cat, sneaky as a spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558912





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+%26lt%3B3).

Peter grasps at his bag. He didn’t notice it slipping off his shoulder, and how could he? His mind is still running high on curiosity on the thief that managed himself past the countless guards, the lasers- _who even has lasers guarding a TINY little porcelain plate, anyways? Even if it belonged to a founding father, at LEAST put in SOME effort to protect it! Why is it so valuable, anyways? Some criminal have a heart for collecting items that belong to dead white guys?_\- and the silent alarm. Had he not been patrolling around 77th street at ungodly hours, he wouldn’t have been able to catch sight of him.

“Hey, Peter!” Ned says, his voice jovial as ever. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, totally,,” Peter vehemently waves him hello, going back to his daydreaming. “Just… thinking.” He almost forgot that Ned got at school early most of the time, and yet, here he is, still surprised and caught off guard. “...say, did I forget to tell you what happened last night?”

“Yeah, you did forget to tell me,” Ned is agreeing with him, before he realizes. “Wait, forgot to tell me what, exactly?”

“It’s… something entirely new. I mean, I’ve seen Enhanced before… but… this guy, I mean-” Peter sputters on his own words, feeling himself grow excited more and more every moment, wrenching his hands through his sweater. “-he was… different! Like, “you punched me in the throat and I can’t breathe, but that’s not why I’m so out of breath” type of different!”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Ned is quick to grab his shoulder before he practically launches himself onto the ceiling. “Did you see his face, or something? Or was he like.. super muscular, or…” He drags his tone on further for emphasis. 

“Well, its just…” Peter cards his fingers through his hair, swallowing suddenly. His throat feels dry. And his voices carries, until it fades slowly. And then he’s out of breath all over again, his lips parting as he straightens. “...wait a sec… is that…”

Ned turns, and all while he squints through the crowd, looking for anything new. And then, there- he spots an unfamiliar face, with wispy pink hair, a deep smirk and a little mole beneath it. “Is that who you’re talking about?”

“Yeahyeahyeah-” Peter takes a hold of Ned and ushers him out of the boy’s way. “-he looks familiar. I think… I saw him at Mr. Stark’s once! But.. his hair was darker. Dark brown, maybe? Hm.. I wonder if he’s an intern, like me!”

“Intern, right,” Ned mutters, voice lingering and carrying all across the entirety of the flood of students spreading through the halls. He can hear excitement clamouring all around- and then he notices its directed towards the boy. So he does what comes to mind. He turns to Betty. “What’s up with the kid with pink hair?”

Betty heaves out a sigh, turning to him with a sharp tongue. “Didn’t you watch the news, Ned? I mean, you could have googled it up. Just search up “Tony Stark”. It’s trending all over the internet! Or.. do you not… have any internet?”

The gears shift slowly in Ned’s brain, but he’s quick to answer with a nervous shake of both his hands. “No, no, I was just curious, that’s all! My phone, uh… needs to charge.”

“Oh,” Betty adjusts her headband, her gaze shifting from Ned to the boy. “Well, its not that he’s new. It’s…”

To him, its exciting. The new faces, the new “friends” he’s managed to gather. Well… not exactly gather. They all cling to him now, like moths to a lamppost. That’s all this status means to him, now. He’s like a trophy. A trophy everyone wants to win. And why wouldn’t they? He’s got great grades, he’s pretty decent looking to look at and he’s now the son of one of the greatest minds of the century, Tony Stark. 

He folds his arms tightly over his chest, his head lowering as more students join the line behind him. Leo turns up to gaze at the boy alongside him. Harry Osborne, he vaguely recalls, with kind green eyes, warm olive skin and dark curled hair styled back into a gelled ‘do. And still, he’s holding Harry close, their arms locked together. To everyone else, this is… certainly news. Alongside being the new addition to the Stark family. Being together with Harry. But, before he became a somebody with a vast amount of knowledge about what his new… dad does- its a NEW word he has to get used to saying. But it feels incredibly awkward. His dad seems to feel the same way, too, uncertain on how to treat a kid you never made, like his tech- money and assets he may inherit one day, Harry genuinely… LIKED him. Spent countless lunches together with him, talking very animatedly about solar powered buildings, vibranium made thermal flasks.. other weird shit. And he had expected more than that from him, maybe some entitled elitist fuckery, but honestly? Harry was always this adorably soft.

Harry is staring down at him now, smiling wide when he sees him staring. “You sure you can handle this much attention?”

“You don’t think I love it with all eyes on me?” There’s a teasing edge to his voice, just as there is to the fingers tracing absent-mindedly at the back of Harry’s hand. Leo chuckles. “I love the attention, the newfound applause. It used to be an empty theatre for me.”

Harry rolls his eyes at that. “Am I nothing but chopped liver to you, dear?”

“Why, of course not,” Leo stops, and the line behind them begins to form a circle around them, all murmuring- the deafening chatter pulling to a hault. He pulls himself closer, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck to pull him down to stare into his eyes. “You’re the apple in my eye, my dove.”

Amongst a huddled group of adoring coos, there are cheers.

Leo almost rolls his eyes. _Love? This isn’t love. Harry is just someone who’s eye he caught- and Harry’s father just so happens to be the mayor. Someone BOUND to have the best secrets in the city. It is a city of fools, after all. Greedy, brainless fools. And all I want is to make dad proud- whatever it is that he saw in me must be something that I can use to make him proud. I just want to be a good son-_

As if sensing something amiss, as ever usual, Harry takes a hold of his binder. “Let’s go, Leo. I got you some cocoa and its gonna be cold by the time we get there!”

“Get where?” His eyebrows raise, and he waves his new “friends” goodbye. “Is it a surprise?”

“Would it be a surprise if I told you?”

“That’s true.”

Peter didn’t linger long in the halls. His mind was too muddled with thoughts of the Enhanced. No- someone like him- he went to his first period without much thought, his head buried in his arms. The classroom was empty. Keyword: was.

And here he is, now. Facing Harry Osborn and the familiar kid, their hands interlocked together, a few of their classmates gathered ‘round.

Something about that boy is… very familiar. But WHERE has he seen him?

**Author's Note:**

> hh. i wanna. kiss. Petey .w.


End file.
